hohfandomcom_sr-20200216-history
Помоћ:Фазе
After people from the Althistory project said to me that my fictional history (which I call '' ) ''is not and alternative history (I think that they are only partially right), I asked Angela to open one more Wikicity (now Wikia) for this fictional history. My primary intention was to make a platform for writing one fictional pseudo-history. My intention was to find people who are willing to contribute their ideas into one time-space scale. However, I realized that it is possible to make a number of time-space scales and to incorporate stories and other materials into all of them. For a long time (more then two years) I did some work on the Serbian version, but nothing here. The biggest problem to me was a great amount of time which I need to translate my papers from Serbian to English. Now, I have some time and I want to continue on writing my SF stories inside of this pseudo-history. However, there are necessary steps to do before this wiki becomes full functional. If you have some ideas/objections on my phases, please, comment it on the talk page. This page is not for changing (except spelling and grammar errors). If we conclude that phases should look like different, we may rewrite completely this page and to move content from the page into the archive. Phase 1: Synchronization and infrastructure The first goal is to synchronize materials from Serbian version and my papers. If you want to... *... write some SF stories, make some music, animation, pictures etc.: Make it, we will synchronize them later. *... participate in making timelines of the : contact me and we'll find a way what parts of the history is free (there are a lot of free timelines and there will be always a lot of free timelines :) ), as well as I'll introduce you in the parts of the space and history which is interesting to you. *... make your own pseudo-history: Write it, but help me in building infrastructure on this wiki, too. *... make a wiki in your own language: make it (i.e. ask me to ask someone from Wikia to do so), but, please, take care to synchronize all important documents from this wiki with wiki in your language. Keep in mind that the goal of this project is to make one or more fictional pseudo-histories which infrastructure (documentation, timelines and description of events) exist in all languages. This means that you don't need to translate all stories, but, please, keep the minimum translated and synchronized with the English version. For other questions related to the wiki in your language and this phase, look above. Help needed *Making infrastructure on this wiki: We need a lot of things related to what we prefer, what we don't prefer, how to manage a number of technical things... I have some ideas, but I am sure that a lot of people have much better ideas. In short, this wiki needs documentation. *If you know Serbian, we need translation from HoH in Serbian. Phase 2: Writing I thought that we would need more then one phase to reach this one, however, it seems that we need only one. When we reach phase 2, we will be in the normal conditions for this wiki. If you want to... *... write some SF stories, make some music, animation, pictures etc.: Make it and try to incorporate it into some of the pseudo-histories. *... participate in making timelines of the : Write it. If you are not sure about some events, use History of Humans:Community Portal to ask questions. *... make your own pseudo-history: Write it. If you need a help, use History of Humans:Community Portal to ask questions. *... make a wiki in your own language: make it (i.e. ask for it on the page History of Humans:Community Portal), but, please, take care to synchronize all important documents from this wiki with wiki in your language. Keep in mind that the goal of this project is to make one or more fictional pseudo-histories which infrastructure (documentation, timelines and description of events) exist in all languages. This means that you don't need to translate all stories, but, please, keep the minimum translated and synchronized with the English version. For other questions related to the wiki in your language and this phase, look above. Help needed *Building infrastructure. millosh (talk) 15:26, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Category:Несређена документација en:Help:Phases